Smile
by hetalia is LOVE
Summary: It was probably foolish to think that he could make a real difference in Togami's life or that Togami even wanted him to try. And it was completely normal to want to see the blonde smile, to want to start to break down the cruel, uncaring facade he had built up around himself. Right? Naegami, prompt from the 100 themes challenge.


Naegi wasn't really sure what made him want to make Togami happy. Perhaps it was the fact that nobody really cared to talk to the heir, preferring to avoid him whenever possible. Or maybe the hint of kindness that Naegi just knew was hiding right below the surface. But whatever the case, he had set off one morning just wanting to make the other really smile or laugh or _something_. It was probably foolish to think that he could make a real difference in Togami's life or that Togami even wanted him to try. Still, he couldn't help the urge to at least make an effort to be nice to the arrogant boy. Everyone deserved that much. And it was completely normal to want to see the blonde smile, to want to start to break down the cruel, uncaring facade he had built up around himself. Right?

Distracted by these thoughts, he nearly ran into said male walking down the hall towards the cafeteria for breakfast. "Oh, T-Togami-kun.." he trailed off. "Sorry!" But Togami was already halfway down the hall, not even stopping to let Naegi finish. Sighing frustratedly, he resigned himself to the fact that this wouldn't be easy. Surely all this would be worth it to see his desired result.

Later that afternoon, he decided to visit the library, where Togami almost certainly was. Upon walking in the doorway, Naegi suddenly realized he had no plan whatsoever. And sure enough, there was Togami sitting across the room, book in hand. Icy blue eyes lifted from the novel in front of him to meet Naegi's. Wavering under the weight of the heir's steady gaze, he took a step back. Togami's stare always had a way of making him feel judged, like the taller boy could see right into his mind, weighing his secrets in the palm of his hand.

Discouraged and a bit nervous, Naegi wandered down the aisle, pretending to look for a book. He didn't particularly want to admit that he had only gone to the library to try and talk with Togami, especially since now he was too nervous to even attempt to do so. Even as he browsed the shelves, he found himself thinking of how much he wished he had the nerve to perhaps even befriend the intimidating figure down the aisle from him. Yes, he was certain that would be nice once he could get Togami to open up a little.

However, the fact was that Naegi had no idea what Togami liked, other than reading, or how to go about making him happy. He supposed he'd just have to wing it and hope for success. After a few minutes of absentmindedly walking around in the library, sneaking a glance back at Togami a few times, he left, determined to do better next time. Fukawa was lurking in the hallway near the library as usual, but otherwise, he didn't encounter anyone on the way back to his room. Naegi didn't really have an explanation for why he was so sad about not being able to talk to Togami. The Super High School Level Heir had never been anything but mean to him. Why did he care so much?

He had managed to push all thoughts of Togami out of his head until the next evening. But when he headed to the cafeteria for a snack, he found himself alone with the subject of his idle daydreaming. Togami sat alone at a small table, seemingly deep in thought. Naegi wasn't sure whether he should disturb him, but at the same time, this was a great opportunity to talk to the person who he was now coming to the realization he might have a bit of a crush on.

Shaking his head to clear it, Naegi started towards Togami, fighting off the anxiety. Truthfully, it was very difficult to talk to Togami. He was just that sort of person. He gave off an impression of "Don't talk to me, I can't be bothered to waste my time on you," that made the whole experience nerve wracking. The brunette was jolted out of his thoughts by an almost uncomfortable sound from Togami, who he was now standing in front of.

Looking more closely, it appeared that the always cool and collected male looked nervous. That couldn't be right, why would Togami be nervous around him when he was always so scathing? "Togami-kun?" Naegi asked hesitantly. "What are you thinking about?" Half bracing himself for an angry response, he wondered whether he should have asked that.

The surprise was surely evident on his face when Togami responded "Actually, Naegi-kun...I have a question." The admission was worded like an order as always, but Naegi still wondered if Togami was feeling okay. Ordinarily, he would never want to ask him a question unless they were investigating together, and even then it was always more of a command than anything.

"Sure, ask away," he answered. Now he was very curious as to what occupied Togami's thoughts. "Well," the blonde began. "What would you do to show someone that you like them?"

Togami was asking him advice about a crush? Who could he possibly like? And just the fact that _Togami_ was asking for advice about anything was rather momentous.

"Just tell them. The worst they can do is say they don't feel the same way. And if they do return your feelings then maybe kiss them or something? I'm not really that good at this sort of thing Togami-kun, sorry. But you can always talk to me, even if you don't need to ask me something...I guess what I'm saying is we could be friends if you wanted."

Nodding thoughtfully, Togami processed this. "Maybe I'll do that then." Getting to his feet, he was partway out the door before turning around and adding a quiet "Thank you, Naegi-kun." If the thank you wasn't surprising enough, the slight smile that accompanied it certainly was.

"You're welcome. And Togami-kun? It's nice seeing you smile. I hope whoever you like will be able to make you smile more often." Naegi could've sworn that the heir was hiding another smile as he turned his head and left the cafeteria. Maybe going to the library to read? Or already following Naegi's advice? The disappointment he felt when picturing Togami confessing to the girl he liked was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. Yes, there was no denying his crush now. A little too late though.

By the following morning at breakfast, he had fought back tears twice and could only wonder at the identity of the lucky student of Togami's affections. However, nobody was acting out of the ordinary. Either they were both very good actors or Togami hadn't confessed yet. Naegi wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

Near the end of breakfast, when everybody had begun wandering off alone or in pairs, he was approached by the last person he really wanted to see. It wasn't Togami's fault of course, he didn't know of Naegi's feelings. But it still hurt to see how self-assured he was. Byakuya Togami got what he wanted all the time. Despite his sour personality, all the girls surely found him attractive at the very least. He doubted Togami would ever know the pain of a broken heart. He was the one who did the breaking.

By the time Togami reached him, everybody else was gone with the exception of Genocider Syo, who probably wouldn't leave before Togami did. Biting back his jealousy, Naegi asked how it went with his crush. Togami only smirked in a way that the brunette was quite familiar with. That smirk meant "You have no idea how much of an idiot you are."

"I haven't told them yet," he replied crisply, seeming to savor every moment. "But I suppose now that you brought it up..I like you, Naegi-kun."

Time stood still for a second as Naegi tried to understand what was just said. Togami liked him? How was that even possible? He stood there in shock, open-mouthed. "I...like you too, Togami-kun," he managed to stammer, still gaping.

"Good," Togami murmured, smirk giving way to a more genuine smile. Leaning down gracefully as if he had rehearsed the whole thing, the much taller blonde kissed him. Harsh at first, Togami softened after a moment, relaxing as though he had been worried Naegi would flee. Arms encircling his waist and tugging him close, Naegi shivered at the feeling of Togami's cold fingers momentarily brushing across his cheek before settling at the back of his neck. For the few short moments it lasted, Naegi felt freezing cold and burning hot at the same time, like Togami was a frozen flame igniting something at his very core. As suddenly as it began, Togami pulled away. Clearly satisfied with himself, Togami flashed another almost tentative-looking grin and lightly squeezed Naegi's hand before starting out of the cafeteria.

Naegi finally realized what exactly happened and took off running after Togami. "Wait, Togami! Are we..?" Turning around to look at him, Togami simply replied "I thought you might be smart enough to know that. But if you really do require an answer, then yes. If you want to be."


End file.
